


The bet

by RemusLupinInSkirts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Internalized Homophobia, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining James Potter, Pining Sirius Black, Queer Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusLupinInSkirts/pseuds/RemusLupinInSkirts
Summary: It all starts with a bet between two friends. And it ends with a new couple and hogwarts otp together.James bets sirius that sirius can’t get remus be his boyfriend by Halloween. Remus isn’t going to make it easy for sirius to win.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. The start of the bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi soooo, this is my first chapter of this, it was originally going to be a one shot but it got kinda long. 
> 
> Hope you have fun!!

Sirius black- the heartache of Hogwarts, self-proclaimed fuck boy and ass-hole (he was the first to admit it, followed closely by none other than Remus lupin- remember Remus he will be important later) and he was always leaving a trail of Broken hearts behind him.

Sirius black knew he was an ass-hole especially when he had a new girl on his arm, and who was he kidding that was every week. Yes. Every week he would have a new ‘girlfriend’ that would follow his every move, then he would leave them with a broken heart and a new self-loathing because ‘how could I be so stupid to think that I could change him. His friends were used to it by now. It didn’t mean they liked what he was doing but they put up with it. 

James potter was Sirius’s best friend and brother by anything other than blood. James knew that his best friend didn’t even like these girls he was dating. James also knew that even if Sirius won’t admit it he was utterly and completely in love with Remus john lupin (told you he would be important)

Now, Remus is just as good friends with Sirius as James is but, being real with himself, he knew that there was always something different with sirius and his friendship than any of the others in his friend’s group ‘the marauders’. He just didn’t know what, well that was until he realised he was harbouring a tiny little- massive- crush on the other boy. It was fine, truly it was, he would just wait until he met a nice woman or man (being the original disaster bisexualtm that he was) and he would grow out of this crush. That would have worked nicely. But does anything ever go according to plan?

.oOo.

-Thursday 30th September 1976 (I think that year is right but it got confusing)-

James and Sirius were alone in their 6th-year dormitory, peter was off snogging some bird somewhere and Remus was on his rounds. Earlier in the year, they had a party in the common room, now they were just finishing off the firewhiskey that was left behind by some random there. 

“I don’t get it Siri *hiccup*, I love her.. her so much and all she will do now is not… is not hex me all the time *hiccup*,” James said slowly in his Drunken state. 

“Don’t ask me, mate… I have never been in a relationship *hiccup* for more than a week” Sirius was also in a rather drunk state.

“Yeah… yeah, it's true. You haven’t even admitted you actually like m…moony to me”, he giggled at his words. Sirius shot up at the other boys’ words, suddenly much more sober. 

“W…W…what do you mean?” Sirius stuttered 

“You know how you like moony *hiccup*, I know it, you know it, even though you will never act upon *giggles* it and even if you did, he thinks you’re an ass, so he would never say yes” James explained, something you should know about the boy is that he is a very truthful drunk. 

“I don’t know what you mean, I…I don’t like moony, and even if I did like Remus, he wouldn’t say yes, because he doesn’t even like guys not because it's me,” he said 

“I wouldn’t be so sure that Remus doesn’t like guys-” James Practically sung.

The curly-haired boy looked at the other rather sceptically, “What makes you say that?” 

James smirked into his drink, “I saw him making out with a 7th-year Ravenclaw boy in the library last month”

“I… whe…what?!” Sirius all but screamed.

“God don’t shoot the messenger,” James said putting his hands up in surrender, “sooo…Remus does like guys, and I still think he wouldn’t say yes, because I can’t stress enough, how much he thinks you’re an ass”

“He would say yes, I’ve got the hair, and the charm”

“He would not, I’m willing to bet on it,” James says starting to laugh. 

“Let’s bet on it then”, Sirius says, James starts to laugh harder. The messy-haired boy looks up at the other and his laughter starts to die out. 

“Wait your serious, aren’t you?”

“I’m always Sirius,” he says with a smirk as James groans at the god awful, overused pun, “but yes I wanna bet on me getting moony to go out with me”

“Okay, okay. let's bet on this, how long do you think you need to get Remus to be your boyfriend, Padfoot?”

“Hm…let me think. I… bet I can get him to say he will be my boyfriend in…in a month. Yes, a month” James snorts but agrees and says that the bet shall end on Halloween after the party. Also that there are ten gallons on it and that no one can know about said bet. 

Just as they were shaking hands to seal the bet, Remus chooses that moment to walk through the door causing Sirius to fall off James’s bed and the other boy to burst out laughing.

“What the hell guys, what’s going on with you.” He looked at the two boys, ran a hand over his face, then continued, “you know what? I’m too tired for this shit, I’m going to bed”

After Remus closed his drapes around his bed, Sirius started to consider his options for the next month. He was still thinking about it as he got in his bed. ‘Merlin this is going to be a long month’ was the long-haired boy's last thought as he went to sleep that night.


	2. The first two plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two plans from sirius, maybe they didn’t go so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years old, faded ink  
> ^New ink^

-Friday 1st October 1976-

Sirius woke up on the first day of the bet with a plan already in mind. First, he needed a list of ideas. Lucky he had already thought of some ideas.-

-Ways to make moonshine go out with me (^just for the bet, 100% just for the bet^)-

1-leave him flowers in the morning before classes  
2-notes on his desk (placed there before he gets to class)  
3-chocolate  
4-James asks him out for me?  
5-exploding confetti bombs as he walks into the dorm  
6- in dog form holding a heart-shaped card  
7-coffee (Remus loves coffee so much)  
8-Banners in the great hall saying ‘go out with me R.J.L  
9- late-night heartfelt conversations with Remus  
10- new books 

The first idea he chose to use was a note on the desk of the taller boy. He would have liked to see the reaction of his friend (he’s seen moony blush, it’s adorable), but unfortunately, Sirius wanted to put his plan in as soon as possible, and he wasn’t in the werewolf’s first-class so, unfortunately, he would have to wait until he said yes. 

-Short time skip-

He has written out the note to Remus, and it Sirius’ humble options it is a work of genius. It read-

^To my dearest moony, 

Would you be kind enough to accompany me to Hogsmeade this afternoon?  
I’ll be waiting for you by the great hall at 3 pm. 

Yours always and forever,

Sirius ‘Padfoot’ black ^

‘How could moony not say no to this’ Sirius thought to himself as he placed the note on the desk of his friend. He got out of the classroom just in time because as he was leaving he sees his friends coming around the corner to go to their first lesson of the day. 

Sirius decided to skip his lesson- history of magic, who needs that- And go to the common room instead. Now he just needs to wait for 3 pm to come around for his first date of the day.

-changing focus to Remus for a moment-

The amber-eyed boy walked over to his desk to see the note on it. 

‘Well that’s weird’ he thought as he started to read it. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, what in the name of merlin’ 

He handed the note to lily as she sat down in the seat to his left “read this lily, it has to be a prank, doesn’t it? It can’t be real, Sirius…Sirius he’s straight, right?”

“I don’t know Remus thi-” 

“Sirius? He’s as straight as a circle moony” James said as he took a seat on the other side of the boy, he may want to win the bet but James wants it because he was right about Remus thinking he was toe rag and not because Remus doesn’t have the right information, “hey Evans”

“Shut it, potter. Remus, I don’t know what to tell you, Sirius is an idiot, I know it and you know it, he would do something like this just to mess with you”

“Your Right Lily, he would do something like this as a prank, I’m definitely not going. As for what you said prongs, what about the extensive about of girls?” 

“He has no real feelings for them, just covers, not ready to come out yet. ‘e’s always staring at guys, well one guy in particular, more than his newest girl” Remus gave him a sceptical look at that comment and turned back to lily, plucking the note from the redhead's hands, crushing it up in the process. 

-time skip to 3 pm, focus back it Sirius- 

Sirius checked his watch, which was given to him by the potters for his 16th birthday, every minute since he got to the great hall at ten to 3. As he checked his watch again he saw that it had just gone one past the hour, that was odd Remus was never late. He can’t remember the werewolf being late at any point in his life -not even after the full moons. 

He watched the minutes come and go-

2 minutes  
4 minutes  
9 minutes  
15 minutes  
20 minutes  
30 minutes 

-‘five more minutes’ he thought to himself as he watched the watch hit half past. But that 5 minutes went and came. Sirius didn’t move. He just there on the cold floor outside the hall. Students walked past. A few Ravenclaw 5th year girls had smiled and waved at him. He did try to return the smile but it came out as more as a grimace. They went gone back to their conversation. 

4 o’clock came. He did move this time. He walked away from the great hall back to the Gryffindor tower choosing to miss out on hogsmead this afternoon. ‘Remus was probably there with some bird or guy. Flitting with them in the hogsheads, laughing over stupid jokes. That should be me’ he thought bitterly while he walked, ‘I’m not jealous though, I just what to win the bet’ he wondered who he was trying to convince with that sentence. It was just his brain, no one could see into it. 

He entered the dorm room before he was ready to but he didn’t really have anywhere else to go. None of his friends was there. He thanked merlin for that fact. 

He went to throw his gum in the bin, that had long lost its taste, but just before he could spit it out he noticed the only other thing in the bin at that moment in time. He plucked it out and un-crumpled it. It was a note. But not just any note, no, no, it was moony’s note. The one that Sirius had left for him that morning. 

‘Oh my merlin this afternoon gets better and better’ he thought to himself again ‘I don’t just get stood up, no, I also found the note in the bin that I wrote for the asking out of said date. Disregarded like any other piece of parchment’ that was the part that hurt the most he had to say, he wasn't sure why this rejection hurt so much more. He flopped down onto his bed and went to sleep. Missing dinner all together but it didn’t matter to him, not today. 

-while that was going on, in the hogshead- 

“Are you sure I did this right lily? I feel kinda bad” Remus said to his friend, she opened her mouth to say something, he quickly added, “yes, I’m well aware he is a toerag, I still feel bad”

“You know me so well Remi,” she said with a smile, but it quickly flattened, “I am sure though, it was the right way to do it, he needs to be taken down a few levels before his head gets too big,” the girl said with a laugh.

“Your right red, come on let’s go-to honey dukes”

-hours later after dinner- 

Remus entered the dorm with James and Peter, the two other boys went about their business getting ready for bed, and so did the amber-eyed boy until something caught his eye by the bed of his usually lively friend. 

It was the note he had received earlier, uncrushed and also out of the dorm bin, Sirius had found it he knew that much. Remus didn’t know a few things about Sirius though.

1.that Sirius had turned up to the great hall that day, and didn’t try to make remus look stupid.  
2.that said boy had waited an hour for Remus to turn up.  
And  
3.That at that moment in time Sirius was listening to the chatter of his friends coming back from dinner behind closed curtains thinking about Remus and this stupid bet that he will never win.

-Saturday 2nd October 1976- 8:18-

-Ways to make moonshine go out with me (^just for the bet, 100% just for the bet^)-

1-leave him flowers in the morning before classes  
2-notes on his desk (placed there before he gets to class)  
3-chocolate  
4-James asks him out for me?  
5-exploding confetti bombs as he walks into the dorm  
6- in dog form holding a heart-shaped card  
7-coffee (Remus loves coffee so much)  
8-Banners in the great hall saying ‘go out with me R.J.L  
9- late night heartfelt conversations with remus  
10-new books 

Sirius woke up that morning thinking to himself ‘that yesterday was just the start and who thought that this was going to be easy. So today is a new day and he would do something even better’  
He chose to carry out number 7- get Remus his favourite coffee. 

All he had to do was make a fast trip to the place in Hogsmeade called ‘Hemingway’s Corner’, Sirius had no idea who Hemingway besides that he was a muggle author and that his tall crush, even if he didn’t realise that remus was his crush yet, or well at least won’t admit it to himself, loved him and the book/coffee shop named after him. 

So that’s what Sirius did went and got a takeaway order of Remus’ favourite coffee and a chocolate croissant for good measure. Sirius got back to the castle around 9 so he rushed up the stairs toward the tower so he could get back before his friends started to wake.

He rushed through the door as quietly as possible to not wake his friends. He put a preserving charm onto the food and coffee and set it down on the bedside table of the werewolf. He wrote a quick note to his friend saying- 

^‘I’m sorry if I was too forward yesterday, I hope you accept this apology, and maybe give me a second chance at that date.  
-I will hold you in my thoughts always,  
S.O.B’^

Sirius put the card with the food, very pleased with himself, and with that, he left the room just to wait to see Remus reaction when Sirius sees him next.

-short time skip and focused on Remus-

Up in the dorm Remus slowly started to open his eyes. The first thing he did was check the time, as he did every day, 9:15. As much as he wished he could sleep longer he knew he should probably get up now. He couldn’t hear any of his other dorm-mates so he assumed he was the first up. He discovered he was wrong to make that assumption because when he opened his curtains he was faced with coffee, some food and a note. It was Sirius asking for a redo on the date yesterday, ‘obviously hasn’t gotten the hint then’ Remus thought to himself bitterly. He picked up the coffee and started to drink it, he may not want to go out with Sirius but he was definitely not going to waste good coffee and food, he wasn’t a barbarian. 

“What you got there moony?” He heard from across the dorm; prongs. 

“Just some coffee”

“The other thing moony”

“Some food” 

James rolled his eyes “the other, other thing moony”

“Oh, I… um… a. Note?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“An answer”

“Good, good. Who’s it from?”

“Oh, just Sirius,” Remus said rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s, interesting…what does it say?” Of cause, James knows the gist of the message that has been written in the note, but he likes to see Remus sweat. 

“Oh just that he is sorry for being too… too…”

“Sirius” James finished for the other boy.

“Yeah, too Sirius. Also that he would like a redo on the date. But he’s an ass, right? Just sees me as a challenge?”

“Yeah pads is an ass, see ya moony” with that James left Remus to stir on what to do about the message from one of their closest friends. 

‘When did he get dressed?’ Remus asked in is head, ‘but what to do about the date…wait. What am I doing? Pads is a dick. A very adorable and romantic dick. But a dick none the less. No, I am not saying yes to this. I will drink the coffee though.’ He giggled to himself and got up to get ready for the day. 

-in the common room-

James came downstairs to see his friend sitting on the sofa by himself. “Hi pads”

The grey-eyed boy jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound and whipped his head round to see who the person was, “oh hey prongs, didn’t hear you coming down the stairs. Made me jump, you did.” James laughed and sat down in the seat opposite the occupied one.

“How d’you think the bets going for you?” The raven head asked with a smug look on his face.

“Not well yet, but I did just put another plan into action”

“I would try and think of a new one pads. When I left the room, Remus was saying that you were an ass and that you just saw his as a challenge”

“Oh, well maybe he changed his mind,” Sirius said to the other boy in the room, with a very pained expression on his face that made him look like he wasn’t even believing it. 

James just shook his head chuckling to himself. ‘When was Siri going to learn to just give in, he wasn’t going to win.’ He thought, then he asked “wanna go to breakfast pads?”, Sirius just nodded and got up. 

.oOo.

Remus didn’t say anything to Sirius throughout the day, well really Sirius didn’t see much of the amber-eyed beauty at all. He checked the map seeing that Remus was in the library by himself all day. 

The only time he saw the other boy was at dinner, where, as much as Sirius tried, he just couldn’t catch the eye of Remus. 

The only reasons Sirius knew that Remus had gotten the gifts and card and because a. James had told him that Remus was cursing his name in the morning, you would think this would make Sirius sad but he saw progress when he found an empty packet and coffee cup in the bin after Remus had left the room. 

Sirius went to bed happy and decided tomorrow would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it pleasseee 
> 
> El xx

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the first chapter, if you liked it leave a kudos or comment so i can know if i should keep writing it. 
> 
> Thanks el xx
> 
> If you wanna go check out my trans remus lupin fic.


End file.
